


Lost in Barcelona - FANART

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Fluffy, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Basado en una escena del fanfic. Dibujado por mí ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Barcelona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728396) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



> Lo siento, eso de las proporciones y las caras no se me da. He hecho lo que he podido x'D  
> Espero que os guste al menos un poquito~
> 
> Tenéis el link del enlace en mi Tumblr justo **[aquí](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/154053651037/my-1st-yoi-fanart-an-otario-one-its-based-on)**.


End file.
